Blackouts and Blanket Forts
by Heather Feild
Summary: Archie returns home late from work after a storm has cut the power to all of Storybrooke to find Ruby and their daughter busy with a building project. One-shot; Future Red Cricket Family AU.


Archie turned the corner, steering wheel gliding through his palm as the windshield wipers worked furiously against the rain that battered the window. The street was eerily dark with no electricity, except for his headlights that shone off the wet pavement in front of him.

The little two-storey Victorian on the corner, however, was lit up as if in protest, with a beacon of light that poured from the living room window. Archie brought the car to a stop in the driveway, his heart in his throat at the thought of all the candles inside, and he squinted as if to see through the layers of glass and rain and drapes that separated him from the happy scene indoors. After he grabbed his briefcase from the seat beside him, he made a mad dash for the front door, keys in hand. Sometimes he would stand in the rain for a few moments, but at this late hour, the barrage of water accompanied by thunder—nevermind the tug in his chest—made him eager to join the company on the other side of the door.

"Daddy!" a blur of red curls and black-and-white spotted flannel pajamas threw itself around his wet legs before he could close the door or put down his briefcase, followed by a very happy Dalmatian that danced at his feet.

Archie grinned, his heart immediately light as he haphazardly emptied his hands and kicked the door closed. He grabbed his little girl and pulled her up in a big hug, covering her cheeks in kisses until she wriggled to get away. "How's my little Ladybug?"

"Good," she beamed and clamoured back to the floor. "Come see what Mommy and me made!" She disappeared into the lit room beside them with the dog at her heels—two bundles of energy.

Archie shrugged off his coat and tossed it on the banister. He then noticed his wife leaning against the doorframe, with the light from behind casting a silhouette so that he almost couldn't catch her smile through his glasses marked with water droplets. He started for the living room to follow the activity, though not before giving Ruby a kiss in greeting.

"Hello," he breathed with a grin, and Ruby grinned back. "I'm sorry I'm so late. There were a couple of walk-ins, and a back-log in my files that I really needed to get organized—until the power went out"—he added with a huff, and then grinned—"conveniently."

Ruby shook her head and placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay. We've had our own fun, and Patch is a very good guard dog against the storm," she replied with a smirk.

Archie wiped his glasses with the edge of his sweater before he turned the corner to see an elaborate blanket fort set up in the middle of the room, with couches and armchairs and tables pushed up and around for support. A ring of candles illuminated the space.

"Don't worry, they're safely out of reach," Ruby chuckled at her husband's calculating glance around the room as she came in behind him. With most of the flames on the fireplace mantle, or a couple of candle holders on the wall, or on top of bookshelves, they were a safe distance from the chaos that a five-year-old and her dog could create with as many blankets and pillows as she could reach. "It's a little excessive, but heck, I'm going to do whatever I can to placate a five-year-old in the dark _and_ thethunder."

Archie gave a sheepish smile as he turned to Ruby. He drew her into his arms in a side hug and kissed her temple, his cheeks warm, with both pairs of eyes fixed on the scene in front of them. "I know."

A little spotted bum wiggled out from the entrance to the fort followed by the family's Dalmatian. The girl jumped up, flashlight in hand that almost blinded her parents. "Daddy, come inside!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in with no regard for whatever she was interrupting. Archie dropped to his knees and followed her with ginger movements in his office clothes, careful not to tug on the sheets that draped down the sides.

The material was just thin enough to let in some light from the candles, and with the little girl's flashlight, he could see her work as she showed it off with wide, proud gestures. In one corner, a pile of cushions made up the "reading nook". Another corner had every single one of her stuffed animals gathered together—the "school house", though Archie chuckled that she must be holding night classes at this time. "And Soft-and-Nice goes right here," she told him, taking the worn teddy bear from the pillows and placing him in the middle of the other stuffies—her prized pupil. The toy from Uncle August had turned a nondescript brownish-grey, with bare patches where the soft fuzz had been hugged off. Still, his Ladybug wouldn't go to bed without it, even if she was less protective of it during the day than in her younger years.

Archie shifted carefully to sit as he tried to ignore the cracks his joints made, with Patch almost sitting in his lap in the small space. "Sweetheart, this looks great!"

"Well, Mommy helped a bit," the little girl admitted. "But I told her what to do. And look, you fit too!"

Archie chuckled as his head brushed the fabric ceiling. "I guess I do," he nodded and caught himself when the sheets began to quiver. Patch's wet nose nudged Archie's hand, and he stroked the dog's head.

"Alright, Miss Ladybug," Ruby said as she knelt down and poked her head into their den, holding out a "sippy cup". "Time to come get your bed-time drink." In her other hand she held a hot, steaming mug, and her eyes met Archie's. "And it's time to let Daddy warm up from the rain," she added with bright eyes.

Archie followed Ruby and slowly crawled out of the blankets as he noticed the chill from his pants, still slightly damp from the rain. The warmth of the mug in his hands relaxed the last of his clenched muscles as he breathed in the contents of the mug that steamed up his glasses. Ruby laughed and Archie grinned back.

Chamomile. "Perfect choice."

"Patch wants to stay inside," their Ladybug declared from the opening in the blankets, "and I want to keep him company. Can't I have my drink in here?"

Ruby crouched down to hand the milk to the little girl. "I figured as much." The five-year-old mostly used her "big girl" cups—though they hadn't called them that in ages—but the cupboards still filled with plastic lids came in handy.

Drink in hand, it didn't take long for the girl to disappear again, though Archie smiled to see flannel-clad feet that matched the Dalmatian's paws beside her poking out into view. He didn't need to see them to know they were cuddled up together, Patch's head in her lap. Even the imagined scene warmed him through.

As he brought the mug to his lips, careful to sip the beverage, he felt his wife's arms wrap around his middle and her chin rest on the curve of his neck. After bringing the mug back down, a grin spread across his features as he leaned back into her. How very distant his life as a thief in the Enchanted Forest felt now.

"You can go get dressed into something more comfy while I get the munchkin into bed," she said into his ear, followed by a kiss to his shoulder.

Archie nodded before he took another sip of his tea. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

After he fumbled with the flashlight and finally got a couple of candles lit—which, in turn, had him blessing the modern conveniences that Storybrooke usually provided—Archie was dressed more comfortably in a t-shirt and pajama pants. As he made his way down the hall, a burst of thunder clattered and a shriek sounded from below. Archie rushed down the stairs and turned to see a distraught little girl clinging to her mother crouched down beside a pile of blankets and furniture.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, hon'," Ruby cooed as she stroked the red curls and threw a look at Archie over the girl's shoulder. Bedtime might be the least of their worries.

Archie knelt behind Ruby to meet his daughter's gaze. "What happened here?" he said as he cupped her the girl's cheek.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, still in Ruby's arms. "Patch ruined the fort!" she cried with an accusatory finger at the dog. Archie bit his lip to keep from smiling at the very guilty-looking Dalmatian lying on top of the blankets who knew better than to jump up at his name said in such a tone. The precarious structure was only going to last so long, and Archie put the missing pieces together to know that the thunder startled both the little girl and the dog, resulting in said destruction mingled with scared tears.

Archie spread his arms open and the five-year-old threw herself into her father's embrace. "That's really disappointing when you worked so hard on it," Archie murmured as he stood up. "But maybe Mommy and I can fix it so it's ready for you tomorrow?" The little head that rested on his shoulder bobbed up and down, soft curls brushing against his cheek.

Archie met Ruby's gaze as she flicked on the flashlight and put it in his hand nestled under the girl's bum. He gently shifted the warm body in his hands to compensate as Ruby pantomimed that she would stay as she pointed to the blankets and mouthed the words "SOFT-AND-NICE". Archie nodded and headed up the stairs with his arms full, little hands clasped around his neck.

After a bathroom routine that was even longer than usual, lit only by the flashlight, Archie finally tucked the little girl into bed. After the bedtime story, he propped the flashlight up on her bedside table in lieu of a nightlight, but even he couldn't deny the unusual shadows it cast were disorientating.

"Can't Patch sleep with me tonight?" she asked as she shifted under the covers, arms resting on top of her comforter, and her blue eyes pleaded with Archie. He already felt badly for his daughter's disrupted routine—the blackout and rolling thunder would unsettle even the heartiest five-year-old—but those puppy-dog eyes that matched the look that her mother sometimes gave him was more than enough to melt his heart.

He let out a huff as his determination waned.

"I think that's alright, but only if he stays on the floor," Ruby said from behind them. Archie turned around to see Ruby sit on the other side of the bed as she handed "Soft-and-Nice" to the girl. He caught a glimmer in her eye despite her firm "mommy voice" and he had to chuckle.

"Mommy said it was okay," he nodded, his gaze returning to their Ladybug.

After a few minutes—with Ruby making a trip downstairs and back—Patch was settled on the floor beside the bed, and Archie and Ruby were both sitting down going over the bedtime checklist.

"Water?" Archie asked.

"Check!" his daughter grinned back.

"Bedtime story?"

"Check!"

"Nightlight?"

"Um, check."

"Teeth brushed? And you've gone to the bathroom?" Ruby added.

"Check and check!"

"Well, little Munchkin," Archie said as he leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "It looks like you are officially and completely ready for bed."

The girl shook her head. "I need you to sing me a bedtime song."

Archie glanced at Ruby before returning his gaze to the pair of blue eyes that beamed back at him. "I guess the princess' advisor's job description is more detailed than he thought," he chuckled. "Okay, here goes—your royal bedtime song."

He knew the one she wanted. Ever since August had told her that he was actually Pinocchio, and that her dad was Jiminy Cricket, she was obsessed with the animated "Pinocchio" movie. Ruby thought it was hilarious, though the five-year-old didn't fully understand their Enchanted Forest histories. Archie didn't always appreciate being compared to a cricket, but he loved to see how happy the movie made his daughter. Plus, he didn't regret his past life with Geppetto and Pinocchio for a moment.

Archie took a deep breath. "When you wish upon a star—makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you…" Ruby's hand covered his as he continued to sing. He glanced up to see a peaceful smile spread across his wife's features as she watched the little girl's eyelids flutter closed, much as she tried to fight it. Ruby met Archie's gaze when she realized he was staring at her, and she squeezed his hand.

He sung the rest of the song to make sure their daughter was safely off in dreamland, though it didn't take long after the exciting day she'd had. After a few moments of stillness, with the even rise and fall of the little chest under the covers, Archie and Ruby tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs, whispering even when they had reached the safety of the living room.

"How are your fort-building skills?" Ruby asked carefully as she shook one of the sheets out and let it float over the couch and a couple of chairs to form part of the structure.

"Better than yours, clearly," Archie teased back, his expression serious. The answer earned him a pillow in the face, rattling his glasses, and his mouth hung low as he fought the urge to grin.

"Well, let's see you prove it, big-mouth," Ruby smirked as she stepped back and spread her arms, palms facing up, in invitation. "Since it might be your bed for the night."

Archie bowed and got to work as Ruby leaned against the wall, her arms crossed as she scrutinized his efforts. It didn't go too badly, but he had to make a couple of creative grips out of books and pillows to hold the sheets down.

"Ta-da!" he said after the last piece was in place. "How's that for an architectural masterpiece?"

Ruby slowly walked around the fort, squeezing in between the bookcase and the couch at one point, nodding her head with brows furrowed. "Not bad," she admitted as she joined him at the entrance. "But the real test will be winning your daughter's approval tomorrow."

Archie chuckled as he took his glasses off and placed them on one of the bookshelves. He rubbed one hand over his face, suddenly feeling the strain of the day. "Is she a tough critic?"

Ruby smiled. "I guess you'll find out. But we should test it, just in case." Archie laughed as his wife disappeared behind the blankets, and he followed close behind.

The inside of the fort was especially cozy, with its blankets and pillows as a bed and the warm candlelight that shone through the fabric roof.

"It's almost romantic," Archie said softly, lying down beside Ruby.

"Mhmm," Ruby murmured, shifting to lie on her back as Archie leaned over her, propped up on his arm. "With my life scheduled around a five-year-old, I'll take what I can get," she teased with bright eyes as she met her husband's gaze.

Archie brushed the hair from her face and stroked her cheek, trailing down to her chin as he cupped it and lifted her lips to his, soft and gentle. His eyes opened to see her grinning at him as she brought her hand up to his jaw to brush his cheek with her thumb.

Ruby gave him a quick kiss and then twisted to her side, pressing her back up against him with a contented sigh. Archie stayed propped up and leaned over her with one hand buried in her hair. His gaze lazily drank in every inch of her—the rise of her hips, the pale skin at the curve of her neck, her dark chocolate hair that fell in waves around the pillows.

"You're doing it again," Ruby murmured, and Archie grinned as he lay down completely and wrapped his arms around her as she moved to accommodate him, clasping his arm in her hands while her head rested on his other arm.

"I'm not allowed to admire my beautiful wife?" Archie said as he kissed her shoulder before lying down, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Well, better do it now before I blow up like a balloon." Her tone was so nonchalant that Archie almost didn't catch her meaning, though his body froze before he even processed the words. He felt her tense in his arms and she kept his back to him.

"You mean…?" Archie swallowed the lump in his throat before his chest felt it would burst in happiness. He squeezed her in a tight embrace before quickly releasing his grip, and Ruby laughed as she rolled over in his arms, her whole face alight to match his own grin. "Oh, Ruby!"

Ruby kissed his nose, her palms against his chest as he held her close. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, but Whale confirmed this morning…" she trailed off, eyes flitting back and forth to read her husband's gaze. The tension of the last few years, the disappointment of trying for so long to give their munchkin a sibling close to her own age with too many false positives—the weight they had subconsciously carried felt like a ghost finally banished as this new hope bubbled up inside them both.

In hindsight, Archie had noticed that his wife had been acting a little strangely lately, though he didn't want to get his hopes up again or risk bringing up hurtful memories. This also explained the mysterious appointment she had last week when she needed her grandmother to watch the Ladybug after kindergarten.

He was going to be a father again! Archie squeezed Ruby and let out a cheer as he rolled her on top of him in his arms.

"Shhhhh!" Ruby hissed, covering his mouth with her palm as she grinned from ear to ear. "Don't you dare wake her up!" Archie nodded as one properly admonished, and he kissed her palm before she released his mouth. They both sat up, buzzing with a new energy, and it was all Archie could do to stay planted where he was and not take to the streets to shout their good news.

Ruby straddled Archie on her knees, her hands clasped around his neck as he held the small of her back. He gazed into the blue eyes that could always see into his very core as they shone back at him. He leaned into her, forehead touching hers, and grinned. "I love you. So much," he breathed, and he wished the words could convey all that he felt in that moment. Instead, they felt far too dry and empty.

Ruby's expression softened as tears formed. "I love you too," she whispered as she closed her eyes and tilted her head, her hands around the back of his neck to pull his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Archie furrowed his brow and let out a moan as he brought one hand to her upper back to slowly roll her onto the blankets, and Ruby moved herself to the new position as he leaned over her. As they broke their kiss, Archie placed soft kisses along her jaw and moved slowly down her neck, inching lower and lower. "Well, Mrs. Hopper," he whispered against her skin, deep and husky. "Shouldn't we celebrate?"

Ruby leaned her head back against his kisses and chuckled. "Damn, Cricket, you do know how to woo a girl." Archie looked up as he stopped his trail below her chest as she met his gaze.

Archie grinned and kissed her belly through the fabric, still flat at this early stage, and Ruby brought her fingers into his hair. Archie paused and he shifted to crouch over her. His fingers traced down her sides to the edge of her shirt-dress and worked the material up her hips and torso. Ruby arched to aid his efforts and continued maneuvering the shirt up, wriggling slightly and rocking her upper body forwards to move it past her shoulders and over her head. Ruby met Archie's gaze and gave a sly smile, and his pulse continued to quicken. He leaned over her, holding himself up on his arms as she rose up to him to meet his lips in a passionate kiss as her hands started to work his t-shirt up over his midsection. He ducked his head as she pulled it over, and he knelt back to free his hands to finish the job. The sheets quivered as he brushed the ceiling of the fort with the final tug and he winced as he carefully tossed the shirt to cover the stuffed animals that hadn't been told that school was no longer in session.

"Not so trusting of your building skills, now, are you, Doctor Hopper?"

Archie grinned as he crouched down over Ruby, his lips close to hers. He pulled back with a smirk when Ruby tried to go in for the kiss, making her laugh. "I won't be quitting my day job any time soon," he said. Then, he whispered into her ear, "not now that there's another little one on the way." Warmth pulsed over him at the words, the thought that their family was finally growing. He could tell that Ruby felt it too as her expression softened and she pulled him to her, hands around his neck and shoulders, and he rolled to the side into her embrace as she kissed him passionately, brow furrowed. She continued to roll to climb on top of him, a tangle of legs and skin and her hair draping over them both as his hands slid around her waist.

Archie felt the tug of the sheet too late as the motion pulled one side of the fort. Before they knew it, their shelter collapsed on top of them in a rush of blankets. Ruby let out a snort as she clasped her hand over her mouth, trying to contain the fit of giggles that took over as they became entangled in the sheets. After a few flails, Archie managed to pull back the covers from his own view before revealing Ruby's grinning features.

After a couple of deep breaths, Ruby managed to collect herself. "I—I'm glad you're a better shrink than you are a builder," she said at last, breathless.

Archie could feel himself blush as he beamed back at her. He drew her into his arms as she nestled close to him. "I'll leave the forts to you, then," he nodded.

A few candles had burned out, but there were enough left that flickered and glowed in a warm halo around the room. The effect was far more magical than everyday life—as if in celebration of their news.

Archie gave Ruby a squeeze as she turned and pressed her back to him. He kissed her bare shoulder as her head rested on his arm, and she laced her fingers with his, arms outstretched. Under the blanket, he pressed his hand to her stomach, and his heart fluttered at the thought of the new life that was already growing inside, her skin warm against his palm. Ruby brought her other hand to rest on top of his, and she let out a contented sigh as Archie hugged her close.

It wasn't long before his wife was asleep. He could feel her even breaths as if she was an extension of him, and he her. He didn't even notice the rest of the candles that slowly burned out unattended.


End file.
